fluffymariobrosmoviesfandomcom-20200214-history
FluffyMarioBros The Movie
''"Only two can save the world." - ''Mr. Westpants FluffyMarioBros The Movie is the first live action Mario Plush movie created by FluffyMarioBros. It is the first ever movie part of the FluffyMarioBros Cinematic Universe. Production started on May 30, 2016. Part 1 was released on July 10, 2016. Part 2 was release on August 4, 2016. Part 3 was released on August 10, 2016. Part 4 was released on August 21, 2016. The whole film was all captured on iPad and was edited with iMovie (iPad). On the Poison Mushroom website, it is scored with 64% poison mushrooms. Plot Before the Battle Centuries ago, there had been a great battle out in the cosmos of the FMB universe. An organization known as Zemex has discovered their UFO designed ship was stolen by two traitors of the Zemex organization. The traitors tried to escape, but luckily, one of the ships from Zemex has shot down the ship and disappears randomly. Zemex has serached, but their was no sign of the ship with the two traitors. However, the UFO ship was still there and crash landed into Earth in the Mushroom Kingdom woods. The traitors were unable to survive, leaving their ship they stoled from stuck in the woods covered in vines for over 50 years. Legends of the MK The movie begins in a dark background where a young cowboy speaks. It then translates into a bright visible background and the camera focuses on the cowboy, "Mr. Westpants". Westpants (in his room) presents the audience about a story that happened 3 months ago (which the movie will be taking place). Westpants takes out a book called "Legends of the Mushroom Kingdom" and turns to the page to the story where the first movie will be taking place. As Mr. Wespants reads along, he tells about how Mario & Luigi's first adventure started. Next, Mario & Luigi are both sleeping in their own beds during the morning. Toad invades the room and tells both of them to get prepared for Mario and Peach's wedding, which they did. Meanwhile, we see Peach and her father, Toadsworth get prepared for Mario & Peach's wedding. Toadsworth finishes with Peaches dress and tells her that her dress reminds him of his wife (Peach's mother). Peach then tells Toadsworth she is ready for the wedding. Funky Business/Invitations Meanwhile when Mario and Peach are preparing for their wedding, the camera zooms out and zooms in to a different place called the Mushroom Kingdom woods, where our 2 main antagonists live. Kylo Monkey and his brother, Cena Monkey (Funky Monkey Bros) were both bored and frustrated about Mario and Luigi becoming the heroes of the Mushroom Kingdom. Kylo tells Cena to forget about it, which he did, and go for a walk in the Mushroom Kingdom woods. As both of the Funky Monkey Bros kept walking, they discovered a crashed ship covered in vines (the UFO designed ship that crashed 50 years ago). They both approached inside to investigate and look at some of the surprisingly new features they never saw before. When Cena finds a big room with a lot of ship controls and weapons, he tells Kylo to check it out. Kylo, now surprised, seeing all the ship's options gave him idea. Cena ask what should they do with all the controls and weapons. Kylo thought of his idea and laughed maniacally. Kylo and Cena used his tech skills they practiced as children to set up the ship and fly away to Peaches castle (off-screen). When the Mario Bros arrived at Peaches castle for the wedding, Mario realizes that he and his brother should send in invitations to everyone to come join the wedding. Luigi and Mario send in invitations to everyone who is a member of the Mushroom Kingdom. After that, Mario puts in a little note in Bowser's invitation card "don't steal peach" and sends it to him. Meanwhile in Bowser's Castle, Boom Boom gives Bowser the invitation for Bowser to read. When Bowser finished reading, he and Boom Boom discuss about the wedding and decide to join along, even if Bowser does not steal Peach like last time in the Mario video games. Wedding Invasion Later at Peach's castle, everybody was in the wedding and ready for both Mario and Peach to get married. Bowser seems kinda nervous being here at the wedding, so Boom Boom helps him out. Luigi tells Mario to be brave for his marriage with Peach, and Mario says OK. As the wedding march music begins to play, the wedding curtains rise, and Peach with her father, Toadsworth, approach to Mario and Luigi. Wall-E as the pastor, asks if Mario and Peach proceed to get married, both them accept. As the two of them begin to kiss, they were disturbed by a big rumble coming from outside. The Funky Monkey Bros on their UFO mothership arrived to Peach's castle to attack and take revenge on the Mario Bros. Kylo commands Cena to launch a missile, the missile targeted the left side of the audience. Kylo then commands Cena to launch in the aliens created from the alien maker machine they setted up. The aliens crash-landed on the right side of the audience and begin to attack. Mario says that everyone needs to get out of here to everyone at the wedding, but that didn't stop him there till Kylo commanded Cena to fire another missile targeting Mario. When the missile crash-lands on Mario, it damages Peach as well. One of the aliens charged in and took her to the Funky Monkey Bros by jumping back into the ship. Mario, now furious that Peach has been captured tries to take her back, but Luigi stops him because it was too late. Toadsworth, now wounded, tells everybody to reach to the exit, which they did. Kylo then commanded other aliens to pull out their weapons and shoot Mario, but Mario dodges the bullets and kills every single one of them that were trying to shoot him. Mario tells Luigi that both of them need to rescue Peach, but Luigi tells him again it's too late. Both the Mario Bros. try to reach towards to the exit, but the exit was blocked by an alien. As the alien prepares to assault them, McBear arrived out of no where and sliced the alien with his lightsaber. McBear tells the Mario Bros. to follow him to the bathroom. As they all ran fast as they can to the bathroom, more aliens arrived, having McBear kill every single one of them. As they approached to the bathroom, Mario locks the door and asks McBear how do they all get out the castle. McBear opens a portal for the Mario Bros. that leads to a different place and tells them they need to destroy every single UFO ship the Funky Monkey Bros worked on. More aliens were arriving and one of them broke the door to invade the bathroom. McBear tells Mario and Luigi to go and destroy the first UFO ship fixed by the Funky Monkey Bros while McBear handles with the aliens. Mario and Luigi approach inside the portal to start their mission. The Mission